Over There: Again
by angelique-anja
Summary: Over There/Over Here 1. A Fringe Agent from "Over There" crosses over to help our Fringe Division retrieve Olivia. Can they find Olivia and return home in one piece? Or will someone die in the process. Will Peter and Olivia find happiness together.


_A/N: The idea of Clia came to me shortly after watching the season finale and she provided me with a way to get our Olivia back. So, I hope you enjoy. I own nothing of Fringe (but writing for them would be awesome!) Reviews are more then welcomed!_

* * *

Peter looke up when the door to the lab opened. A young woman entered, looking around cautiously.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

The woman looked at him. "I... Uhh... I think you can..."

Peter put down what he'd been working on and went up to her. She was quite young, early twenties at most. Her hair was tied back in a high pony-tail and she wore dark black jeens with a great sweater. "Who are you?"

She looked around. "Is Agent Dunham here?"

Peter shook his head. "No."

Walter came out from one of the back rooms. "Oh, hello."

The girl started, almost afraid. "Mr..." then stopped, realizing a mistake of some sort. "I... You're Walter and Peter Bishop, right?"

Peter nodded, while Walter went up to the girl to shake her hand, nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, I'm Walter."

She stepped back slightly as Walter approached, but took his hand reluctantly. "I'm... I'm Claudia Marvin..."

"And how can we help you Ms. Marvin?" Peter asked.

"I'm with Fringe Division..." she paused but then spoke up again before Peter could say anything. "On the other side..."

Walter stared at her, as did Peter. The three of them stood in silence for a moment. Peter came to his senses first. "You're... From the other side? What the hell are you doing here?"

Claudia glanced around the lab. "I came to warn you..."

"Warn us? About what?" Walter asked.

"The Secretary on our side... He issued an order to Agent Dunham, for her to infiltrate your team... You returned to your side with our Dunham... Your's is being held in a mental institution on out side..."

Peter's face grew dark. He'd known for days that there was something wrong with Olivia. She was too happy, she cracked jokes, intentionally flirted with him, she wore colors... He looked the woman before him over. "How can we trust you?"

"I'm not here for you to trust me. I'm here to warn you. Her orders were to retrieve you and bring you back. The Secretary is intent on destroying this world," she said. "If you need proof. The only thing I can think of, off the top of my head is this: Every agent assigned to Fringe Division on our side, gets this tattoo, where the put it is their decision," she lifted the hem of her sweater, showing off a small red and black tattoo. "If I recall correctly, Agent Dunham's is on the back of her neck."

"Even if Olivia, isn't really Olivia, why should we trust you? How do we know that you're not here to help her?" Peter asked.

"Because helping her was not my mission... Or my purpose..." she looked at Walter. "I was told to tell you three things, but I don't know their significance. I was told you would. Jacksonville. Simon Paris," she paused. "And... and... The observers..."

Walter nodded. "Who told you those things?"

"William Bell, Sir."

Walter nodded. "But why?"

"Jacksonville was where you and he conducted the Cortexiphan trials... One of your subjects being, your Agent Duham, am I right?"

Walter nodded.

"How did you get here?" Peter asked.

The woman looked around. "Bell never officially conducted the Cortexiphan trials on our side... But he did on me... He spent years training me to use my abilities and when I was old enough, I joined Fringe Division. My role was to spy on them, keep tabs on their progress for Bell," Claudia explained. "With Bell's death... I knew I needed help..."

The doors to the lab opened. Olivia and Astrid entered. Both looked confused by the appearance of the young woman. Olivia's face registered recognition, but she said nothing.

"Who's this?" Astrid asked.

Walter was about to speak, but Claudia beat him to it. She was tense with the appearance of Olivia and Astrid. "Clia Bell," she said, introducing herself. "I'm a student here and I wanted to ask Dr. Bishop for some help on a paper I'm working on."

Peter watched the conversation, she was good. One moment she'd been scared out of her mind, but she'd been able to transform herslef into a perky college kid almost instantly. Years of training he suspected.

"Walter, why don't you and Clia go into the office to talk about her paper, ok?" Peter suggested.

Walter nodded. "Right this way."

Olivia watched them go. "I could swear I've seen that girl somewhere before."

"Probably on campus," Peter said. "So, what have we got?"

* * *

Walter closed the door behind Claudia as the entered the small office attached to his lab. "Clia Bell?" he asked.

Claudia sat in one of the chairs, looking defeated. A deep sadness etched over her face. "Clia... is my father's nickname for me..."

"Why Bell?"

She looked up at him. "Because William Bell was my father. Claudia Marvin is my identity for Fringe Division. Anyone who really knows me, knows me by Clia... And Marvin was my mother's maiden name..."

"I'm very sorry..."

She looked outside and watched Peter with Bolivia and Astrid. "Do you think she bought it? I mean... That I'm just a student here, like this world's version of me?"

Walter looked at her. "You're scared aren't you?"

She turned back to him. "Bolivia isn't your Olivia. She'll kill me if she finds out the truth."

"Cortexiphan or not," Walter stated. "You alone would not have had the power to cross over safely."

"Oh, yeah..." Claudia said, pulling a piece of paper from her bag. "I'm sorry, my memory is usually a lot better then this... I think the crossing has done something to me..." she placed the paper down on the table for Walter to see. "Bell made this design. It enhances the abilities of cortexiphan subjects... He died before he could actually build it." She pulled something else from her bag, a small electronic device just like the drawing. "So I did... But it was destroyed in the crossing... He always said you'd be able to build one if I came here and got stuck..."

* * *

When Peter and Astrid got to work on an experiment for their last case, Bolivia watched Walter and Clia through the window of office. A frown formed on her face and she waited for Walter to reemerge from the office. When he did, he spoke to Peter, keeping them both occupied. She slipped into the office.

"Agent Marvin?"

Claudia was looking over notes in a spiral bound journal. She didn't react instantly and when she did, all Bolivia could see was a look of confusion. "Who?"

Bolivia's frown deepened. "Claudia Marvin? I am your superior. Answer me."

Claudia shook her head, trying to maintain her college girl persona. "I'm sorry ma'am, you must have me mistake with somebody else."

Bolivia nodded. "I must..." with that, she left, cursing her own stupidity. Of course she was going to run into people she knew. They were alternates.

Peter watched Olivia with narrowed eyes. She'd gone to talk to Claudia, but was less then trilled with the outcome of the conversation.

"I'll be back," Bolivia announced.

"Bring me back a root beer float would you, Agent Dunham?" Walter called out.

Peter motioned for Astrid to join them as he lead Walter back to the small office. "What was that about?" Claudia eyed Astrid off cautiously. Peter smirked. "Astrid's fine. She's trustworthy."

Claudia nodded. "Right.. Sorry... there's something a little freaky about Agent Farnsworth on our side..."

Astrid's eyes widened. "You're from the other side?"

"Agent Dunham came in here, she tried to get me to talk to her as Agent Marvin," Claudia told them.

"I'm missing something here," Astrid said.

"I'll fill you in later," Peter promised.

Claudia looked at Walter. "Can you make it?"

Walter nodded. He handed the paper to Peter. "Belly designed it to enhance cortexiphan abilities. It's how Ms. Bell crossed over."

"Bell?" Peter asked.

Claudia sighed. "William Bell was my father. I was his spy inside Fringe Division and now it's up to me to continue his work and stop the Secretary from destroying both worlds."

"What's this about?" Astris asked.

"Claudia here, thinks that Olivia isn't Olivia, but the Agent Dunham from the other side. I'm inclined to believe her too," Peter admitted. "Livia hasn't exactly been herself since she returned.

"So where's Olivia then?" Astrid asked.

"Back on the other side," Claudia said. "Look, I'm just trying to help... I'm risking my life to be here... To help you, when I go back there'll be no denying that I was here. Bolivia will know for sure then... I can get you access to where she's being held and the Secretary's schedules. If... If Dr. Bishop can impersonate him... And with Agent Farnsowrth... It could work..."

"Does Bolivia have a way back?" Peter asked.

"I think you're supposed to discover the deception and make you're own way back with her to confront the Secretary, but if we can make more of these devises... Hopefully more stable ones then the one I made... I should be able to get us across... Without telling her. We could go in and get your Agent Dunham without anyone ever noticing..."

"You're speaking with a lot of 'we's'" Peter commented. "Why would we take you?"

"Because you need my ID to get a car, to get into the facility, to do most anything on that side."

"How do we plan on doing this without alerting Olivia?" Astrid asked.

"We should tell Broyles..." Peter said.

Claudia looked alarmed. "Colonel Broyles?"

"No, Agent Broyles. Our boss." Astrid replied.

"Come on," Peters said. "Astrid, watch over Walter. I think I've got an idea as to how to keep Olivia from discovering what we're doing."

* * *

Peter lead Claudia into Broyles's office. Claudia had looked around the place, surpised at how different everything was between the two Fringe Divisions.

"What can I do for you Peter?"

"Agent Broyles, this is Claudia Marvin, with the other world Fringe Division," Peter said. Claudia looked alarmed at him, but he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "We need her help."

With that, Claudia explained her role in Fringe, her relationship with Bell, her mission and the truth about Olivia Dunham. Broyles listed, he nodded and when she finished, he looked at the two of them. "What do you need from me?"

"An identity for Claudia," Peter explained. "Bolivia has already noticed her."

"I introduced myself as Clia Bell, but she thinks I'm Agent Marvin..."

"I'm hoping that maybe you could arrange a student file to be placed in the registry of the university under the name Clia Bell," Peter explained. He looked at Claudia. "You told Bolivia you came to ask Walter for help on your paper. Why don't we add to that, that he becomes your thesis advisor. You'd be able to be in the lab and we could work on that device rigt infront of her, without her noticing."

Claudia nodded, thinking about his plan. "It... It could work..." she looked at Broyles, who nodded.

"And after this device is built, you want to cross over again?" Broyles asked.

"We have to," Peter stated. "To get Olivia."

* * *

Within three days, Claudia's new identity was registered with the university. A dorm room assigned to her, and her presence in the lab second nature. She worked tirelessly with Walter and Peter on the devices that would bring that to the other side and when Olivia was not around, a plan of action for when they were there.

"We have four days to perfect this," Astrid said as they gathered round the main work bench in the lab. "Will you be ready?"

They needed one device for every Persephone that was crossing over and one so that Olivia could return with them. All in all, six were required. Claudia nodded. "We've got four ready, and two more half made."

"Ok, for when we're there," Peter started. "We snag the ID's from the alternate Astrid and Broyles. Walter goes in as the Secretary with me back as his son, with his three agent escort, Broyles, Farnsworth and Marvin. And we get Olivia back."

"But wat do we do with the other Olivia?" Walter asked.

They stared at each other, none of them actually sure. Claudia shrugged. "She'd have useful information on the other Fringe Division... You could keep her for information... Or you could take her back...With some sort of warning..."

Walter nodded. "I've performed many experiments on Olivia in the past. We could use the tank to implant a suggestion in her mind..."

Peter nodded as well. "But what reason do we have to put her in the tank? In the past it was always about John."

"But she doesn't know that. Blame something on the Cortexiphan trials," Astrid suggested. "Bolivia shouldn't know much about them."

* * *

It was late in the evening and Claudia was still working on the devices. Peter watched her from the office doorway before walking up to her. "Still here?" he asked. "Go back to your room, get some sleep."

She shook her head. "We have to leave on Sunday evening..."

"Why?"

"I put myself on leave of absence after my father died. It was an accepted reason. It took me a week to build the first device by myself, without a lab. Then I had to cross over and find you. And now it's been three days since I arrived here. If I'm not back before I'm due at work, questions will be raised and the plan won't work. I need to be at work to get my ID and car back... My weapon not so much, I have Dad's upgraded one at home..." she sighed and sat down, head in hands. "I am tired, but if I stop I'll fail..."

"We'll get Olivia," Peter insisted. He wasn't leaving the other side without her.

"It's not just Olivia... Or you... My entire purpose was to infiltrate Fringe... To report back to my father, to keeps tabs on the Secretary. Since I was three, I've been constantly trained for this. Cortexipham training, infiltration, scientific study, self defense, anything that would help me complete my task. Now it's coming to an end..."

Peter sat down next to her. "You'll still be able to infiltrate Fringe, thwart the Secretary's plans."

She shook her head. "No... By helping you I'm jeopardizing everything. After you've got Olivia, there'll be no way for me to deny my involvement. I'll be labeled a traitor to the Secretary... And even if I get away. I know no other life. Everything I've ever done was for this. To further my father's goals..."

Peter rested a hand on hers and waited till she looked at him. "Clia, everything will be fine. Everything will go back to the way it should be. Okay?"

Claudia nodded. "Thanks Peter..."

* * *

Sunday arrived sooner then everyone planned. Broyles had faked a scene in New York, giving the team a reason to head there, to the weak spot between worlds. Olivia was at Massive Dynamic, being occupied by Nina Sharp, who'd been brought in on the plan.

Broyles lead them to a small unit in downtown Manhattan which coincided with the weak spot identified by Walter. "The unit is foreclosed, we have full access."

Claudia shook her head. "I should have known. He had a plan for everything..." they all looked at her confused, so she elaborated. "On the other side, this is my house. We'll be able to transport directly over to a friendly location."

They entered the small unit and began to set up. They would need to return this way as well. On top of everything, they had to set a trap for Bolivia. Peter looked at Broyles. "I don't know about this..."

Broyles looked at him. "We've got all the evidence that she's not Dunham."

"I know that, but even with Clia, we're going in pretty blind."

"No, we're not. You've been there. We're not totally blind. Add to the fact that Clia is a Fringe Agent, we'll be secure. We get Dunham and we return."

Their conversation was interrupted by a ringing phone. Broyles held his hand up to pause the conversation as he answered. "Right. I understand. Thank you Nina," he looked at Peter. "She's on her way."

Peter nodded. He pulled a small vial from a work kit and filled syringe. Their plan was to incapacitate Bolivia and drag her over to the other side, where they'd leave her, where she would activate with her post-hypnotic suggestion.

Twenty minutes later, Bolivia entered. Astrid and Walter pretended to be inspecting a scene while Broyles and Peter spoke near the door. Claudia, was hiding. She wasn't supposed to be there and explaining her presence would have been too hard.

"What've we got?" she asked.

Peter came over to explain their made up scene. She turned her attention to Walter. With her attention turned, Peter approached from behind. The syringe slid into her skin and a few seconds later, she collapsed, Peter barely managing to catch her.

"Let's move!" Broyles ordered loudly.

Claudia emerged from her hiding spot. "Ok, put these on," she instructed, handing out the small devices that they'd spent the week building.

Walter looked at her. "You go in the middle dear," he said positioning her in the room. He looked at the others. "Form a circle around Clia. And hold onto the other Olivia..." he stepped into place himself as everyone else did. "Clia, concentrate on your apartment on the other side. Clear your mind of everything else."

The apartment around them change from the empty, foreclosed apartment to an apartment of dull furniture. Dull grey furniture, and boxes stacked against one wall, the top ones opened, as though the occupant used the stuff directly from the boxes.

Clia blushed. "Sorry about the mess..."

"Where do put Bolivia?" Peter asked.

Clia looked around. "Uhh... Oh, that closet there I think..." she said pointing at a small door under the stairs.

"Do you know exactly where Olivia's being held?" Astrid asked.

"I have to log into the database, but I have access," she moved through the room easily and sat down at a small desk. She booted up the laptop situated there and waited. She glanced at them. "Make yourself at home," she said.

Peter paced the area behind where she was sitting, unable to sit still. Broyles glanced out the window of the apartment, to make sure that they were clear. Astrid sat Walter down couch and looked around.

"It looks just like Olivia's apartment..."

Walter looked up at her. "And the homes of every other Cortexiphan subject."

"I've got it," Claudia announced. "Olivia's being held in the Federal Mental Facility just out of the city," she frowned.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"That place is a fortress. I mean, it's a secure high level prison where only the most dangerous criminals are put. In actual fact, Fringe Division deliberately puts suspects there."

"Can we get in?" Peter asked.

"Probably, with Agent Broyles and Agent Farnsworth, I think we can pull it off. Walter too," she said.

She looked at Peter. "Can Walter pretend to be the Secretary?"

Peter looked at Walter. "Maybe. We put him in a suit and let Broyles do the talking..."

* * *

The spent the night practicing with Walter. Claudia trained them on the small habits of their doubles which might be noticed. And in the morning, she went in to work. Her job was to get Broyles's and Farnsworth's ID's to get them into the facility where Olivia was being held. They were supposed to keep quiet and not let anyone know that they were there.

Claudia returned two hours later. She handed out the ID's to Broyles and Astrid. Then, pulled out a bag of clothes. "We have a particular dress sense in Fringe Division. You'll all need to change if you want to pull this off."

* * *

The mental facility was the dull, intimidating fortress that Claudia had made it out to be. Astrid shuddered at the sight of it. Walter mumbled in the backseat. "Poor, poor Olivia."

"Walter..." Peter warned.

"Don't let the outside fool you," Claudia told them. "The inside is a state of the art facility."

Claudia parked the car in the parking lot outside the dark stone building. "It's unusual for the Secretary to come by without warning, the significance of Olivia's capture should be enough to over rule that fact. Be stern, be cold and don't stray from what you want."

Broyles and Claudia stood on either side of Walter, while Peter and Astrid brought up the rear.

* * *

Their presence had the facility staff reeling in fear. No one had any reason to believe that they weren't in fact the Secretary and his entourage. Broyles took the voice of the team, demanding to see Olivia for interrogation."

The staff had no choice but to relent. Before entering the room, Broyles turned to the head nurse. "We'll be transporting the prisoner to a new location."

With that, they stepped in. Olivia was curled up against the back wall of the cell. She didn't look up when they entered. Peter broke past Walter and Broyles. "Livia?" he asked softly as he knelt beside her. He decided he hated the red hair. It made her look like Bolivia.

She looked up at the sound of his voice. "Peter?"

"Hey," he whispered.

"Olivia..." Walter said, glee showing in his eyes.

"Peter..." Claudia said urgently. "They'll be checking with Secretary's office. We've got to move."

Olivia peered behind Peter. She realized instantly that the group with him, where her team. Her friends. "You came..."

"Come on," Peter said as he helped her up. "Of course we came."

"Broyles, take Peter, Walter and Olivia. Get them out of here. Astrid and I will trail and make time for you if you need it. Go."

Broyles lead the way through the facility. They were almost out when a shout rang out after them. "Let's go!" he ordered. They broke into a run. Peter heard a shot fire somewhere behind him. Security were in pursuit. He silently hoped Astrid and Claudia would be okay.

Broyles reached the car first. He jumped in the front seat, while Peter helped Olivia into the back. Walter got himself in and made sure there was enough space for Astrid and Claudia.

The two women came out running, turning back every so often to fire their weapons. Both were wielding Bell's enhanced blasters, giving them an advantage over the facility staff. Broyles brought the car up in front of the facility, he threw the passenger side door open while Peter ordered Walter to do the same thing. Astrid climbed in the back, while Claudia got in the front.

"Move!" Claudia cried.

Two black vans pulled into the parking lot. From the first one, a familiar red head jumped out.

"We have trouble!" Broyles announced.

"Bolivia..." Claudia said. "They know..."

"Apparently our warning did little to stop them..." Peter muttered.

"We need to get back to Clia's," Astrid told them. "Fast..."

"Maybe..." Walter started. "No... Never mind..."

Olivia stared at them. "How?" she asked.

"Later Liv, no time to explain. You evil twin is trying to kill us," Peter replied.

"They'll have surrounded my place," Claudia said as they drove. "With Bolivia awake, they'll know about me..."

"Only one way to find out," Broyles told them. "We''l try going past your place."

"And if they quarantine it?" she asked. Broyles and Astrid had no idea of the validity of her concern, but Peter, Olivia and Walter did.

"That would stop any chance we have of getting home..." Walter told them.

"No, we'd just need to find another weak spot..." Claudia replied. "Dad's house would have the facilities to do so."

Astrid leaned forward in her seat. "Are you ok?" she asked. With the adrenaline of everything that had happened, neither woman had had a chance to take stock of themselves after the fire fight. Claudia paused. She was coming down from the high she'd been on. A pain started to make itself known on her left side. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the small electronic device that had brought them there. "We're one down..."

"It must have gotten damaged on your way out," Peter said.

"Yeah..." Claudia managed.

Walter looked over the device. Broyles drove. Peter concentrated on Olivia, trying to fill her in on everything that had happened since their return home. Astrid stared out the windows of the car, taking in the differences of this world compared to theirs.

With everyone distracted, Claudia checked her shirt again, reaching under it to where she felt the pain. She cringed as she felt the pain of contact and the sticky heat of blood. "Slow down," Claudia ordered. "This is a car registered to Fringe. No one will try to stop us unless they have cause to."

* * *

Claudia's small apartment was indeed crawling with Fringe agents. Colonel Broyles was overseeing the scene with Agent Farnsworth at his side. Claudia cursed. "Damn it..."

"Now what?" Astrid asked.

Claudia looked around. "I don't know..." she admitted. "I'd hoped Bolivia would stay out longer... Apparently I was wrong..."

Broyles stopped the car in parking lot across from Claudia's apartment, giving them a chance to talk. "You said your father's place would be able to locate another weak point?"

"Maybe..." she said. "But we'd have to get there... And then to the location... It would be risky..."

Walter looked at Claudia. "How old are you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You're too old to be Belly's girl..." he said.

"What?" Broyles asked.

"Who are you then?" Peter asked.

Distress showed on Claudia's face. "I'm just trying to help you..."

"What is going on?" Olivia asked. "Peter told me you were William Bell's daughter."

Claudia nodded. "I am... By adoption... My parents were caught in a quarentine that he felt responsible for... Their name was Marvin... He raised me as his own after that... I was three when it happened. It was about a year after Peter was taken and the events started occurrins. She sighed. "He fueled my need for revenge against Fringe while I helped him."

Silence fell over them as they thought.

"I know how to get you guys out of here," she looked at Olivia. "Are you strong enough to get them back to the other side?"

"All of them? On my own?" she asked.

"No, with the help of these," she said, holding up an amplifier.

"I guess. I wasn't treated badly or anything."

Claudia nodded. "Ok... The plan's simple then. We're down one amplifier anyway. I'll turn myself in. They'll clear away from my place within the hour if I do. You'll be able to leave then."

She reached to the door handle, "No," everyone looked at Peter. "It's certain death for you if you turn yourself in. You're a traitor to the Fring Division."

Claudia nodded. "I know. But I know nothing else. Helping you was my cause."

"Come back with us Clia," Walter said suddenly. "You are Belly's heir..."

She smiled sweetly at Walter. "I can't. You've got no way through unless we do this... I'm very glad I got the chance to meet you Walter."

Broyles shook his head. "You're not turning yourself in. We all came. We all go back."

"You guys don't get it. I'm from here. I belong here. This is my fate. It was decided a long time ago," Claudia argued.

"Bolivia's here," Astrid announced.

"I've got a better plan," Olivia said. "Why don't we do what they did?" They all turned to her. "We take out Bolivia, Broyles and Astrid. We take their places and get the rest of us into the building. A few well placed decoys will seperate them," she looked at Claudia. "I don't know you, but you helped save my life and for that I am greatful. I can't let you sacrifice yourself too."

* * *

They settled on Olivia's plan. They'd draw out Astrid first and make the switch, then she'd separate Broyles and he'd order Bolivia away from the main group and make and weak point in their defensive around the apartment, giving the others a chance to get in.

Claudia insisted on being the decoy. the alternate Astrid saw her and peeled away from the group. Peter knocked her out and their Astrid took her place and returned to Broyles' side, alerting him quietly to a disturbance in the nearby yard. He ordered Bolivia to take charge while he went to look. They repeated their assault and their Broyles took his place. He waited a few minutes before sending Bolivia their way to check out Astrid's report. Then e started moving sentries.

The whole process took a little under an hour. Once they were sure that Peter, Walter and Claudia were inside the apartment, Broyles ordered a full surrounding of the apartment and then took Olivia and Astrid inside to 'investigate' further.

"Oh, oh, you're safe," Walter said when they came in.

"Quiet Walter," Peter reminded him.

"Let's go home," Olivia said.

"Do not worry about missing the amplifier. With both Clia and Olivia it shouldn't matter," Walter told them.

* * *

Claudia's apartment vanished and they were back in the foreclosed apartment. Peter grabbed Olivia in his arms and held her close. In return she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you..."

"I came back for you... There was no way I was going to let them keep you..." he whispered to her. They pulled away from each other.

Broyles smiled and held out his hand. "Dunham," she took his hand and he pulled her into an uncharacteristic hug. "Good to have you back."

"Olivia!" Walter hugged her. "I was so worried when Clia told us where you were..."

"Who is Clia exactly? I only got half the story in the car," Olivia said.

Astrid turned to the young woman, but where she'd been standing was empty. "Clia?" she called. "Claudia?"

"Blood..." Peter said as he pointed to a trail that lead into the kitchen. They followed. "Clia!" he called as he spotted the young woman, collapsed on the kitchen floor.

"She was hit in the escape," Astrid concluded. "That's how her amplifier got destroyed.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Walter asked as he joined Peter. He checked the girl's injury over. "The cross over made it worse..."

"I'll get an ambulance," Broyles told them.

Walter looked up at Olivia. "She's Belly's daughter."

"Claudia was a Fringe Agent on the other side, but in fact she was spy for William Bell," Astrid explained to Olivia. "She showed up here a week ago and told us. She helped us get you out..."

"She was going to stay because she knew she was injured," Olivia concluded. "She didn't think she could make the crossing... But... How did she do it?"

"Bell used her as a Cortexiphan subject," Peter said looking up. "She was well trained."

* * *

Two days later Olivia walked into Claudia's hospital room. She'd regained her colour and was allowed to leave today.

"Hi."

Claudia looked up. "Hi..." She was glad to see this world's Olivia had returned to her regular blond hair.

"I wanted to thank you, for everything you did," Olivia said as she sat down next to the young woman.

Claudia smiled. "You're welcome."

"Claudia-"

"Clia, please... I left Claudia Marvin behind with my life on the other side," Claudia replied.

"Clia," Olivia restarted. "Have you thought about what you want to do?"

Claudia, now officially Clia leaned back in the pillows and stared at the roof. "I don't know... I don't know what else I can do... My whole life was training for that moment... To cross over, to deceive them, to stick it to the Secretary... And now... I don't know..."

"Broyles wanted me to ask you, if you'd like to join Fringe Division here. You're more then capable..." Olivia said. "If you want to that is..."

Clia smiled sadly. "I might actually... I don't know..."

"Well, Walter told me to tell you that he and Peter have a spare room at their house and that they'd love you to stay with them."

"Really?" she asked. "I'd like that..."

* * *

They arrived in Boston early the next morning. They went to the Bishop's house first, wanting to get Walter settled in and he wanted to play the host to Clia. Astrid followed the two, making sure he didn't get too over excited.

Peter smiled at Olivia when they were left alone in the living room. "I always knew she wasn't you..."

"Peter..."

"I love you Olivia Dunham and there's nothing you can do to get rid of me..."

Olivia smiled. "Peter... I..."

"Shhh..." Peter said as he approached her. "Don't say anything," he whispered to her. Gently, he took her in his arms and kissed her, pulling her close to him.

From behind them, Astrid and Clia had to pull Walter away to stop him asking when they were getting married. He liked Olivia and it was obvious to all three of them that Olivia Dunham and Peter Bishop were a perfect match.

* * *

Broyles showed up later for Clia's answer. She decided to take some time to aquaint herself with this side and the subtle differences, but after that she would join the Fringe Division as an expert on the other side and advance technology. She would work directly with Olivia, Peter, Walter and Astrid, with no expectations on her excpet a job well done.

* * *

_And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you'd like more stories featuring Clia Bell as part of the team. Anja.x_


End file.
